Halloween Hullaballoo
Halloween Hullaballoo is a game that was originally placed in the cartoons section of the main page. It focuses on the many candies that are sold in Arka Land, from the ever-popular Chocky to the most unpopular of them all, the bankrupt Skull Chomps. Candies *'Chocky '- Chocky is the best chocolate-making business in all of Arka Land. Its milk chocolate has a unique, creamy taste to it, with a secret ingredient. *'Honeycomb Crunch' - Chocky's special Honeycomb Crunch is crisp, light, crunchy honeycomb covered in rich milk chocolate. It still uses the same secret ingredient. *'Night Sky Dark' - Chocky's Night Sky Dark Chocolate tastes like it was fresh from the cacao tree in Africa with Chocky's secret ingredient added. This product was actually first made in West Africa. *'Wafer Bite' - Chocky's Wafer Bite is two wafer biscuits covered in Chocky's original creamy chocolate. It was made when KidKad and Chocky tried copying each other. *'Cloudy White' - Chocky adds its secret ingredient to melted white chocolate and then you have the goodness of milk in every bite of Chocky's Cloudy White Choolate. *'Chilly Creams' - Chilly Creams are balls of Chocky's white chocolate, the best in the world with the special secret sugar. One box of six scrumptious balls of milk goodness never looked so good! *'Twisterz' - Twisters are twisted raspberry sticks, which can outchew everything with a flavour taste that will make your bowels swing with sugary delight! Secret ingredient needed. *'Longlast Minties' - A box of round, secretly assembled mints can last for a very long time before they get any smaller. The longest time a Longlast Mintie has ever lasted is an hour and a half. Neat. *'Exploding Toffee' - Little kids should stay away from Exploding Toffee, the chewy toffee that has made some weak-mouthed people suffer severe burns in the heat of breath. *'KidKad' - Chocky's rival company KidKad has been trying to work out the secret recipe for Chocky's sugar for years. Another thing is that we stopped its 'CHOCKY SUCKS' ads. *'Tingles' - Chocky Tingles are unsuccessful tingling fruit-flavoured mints that occasionally made painful tongue bumps. But they're still sugary and delicious. *'Chocolate Rain' - After Tay Zonday's song became a hit in Arka Land, a real chocolate drink was produced under the title 'Chocolate Rain'. I feel like some right now. *'Skull Chomps' - Skull Chomps are milk chocolate in the shape of different animals skulls from human to horse. Finding the golden skull can win you a trip to Scary Land, Cheap Island. Trivia Cultural references *KidKad is an obvious parody of the Nestle bar Kit Kat. *Chocky Tingles are a parody of Wonka Fruit Tingles. *Skull Chomps are a parody of stereotypical Halloween candies. *Longlast Minties are a parody of Everlasting Gobstoppers. *The description for Honeycomb Crunch is a parody of an old Australian Cadbury Crunchie ad (view here, in which they described Crunchie as "a blend of crisp, light, crunchy honeycomb covered in delicious Cadbury's Dairy Milk chocolate". *The KidKad 'CHOCKY SUCKS' ads might be a reference to the old and infamous Sega Genesis commercials with 'GENESIS DOES WHAT NINTENDON'T'. *The severe burns suffered from Exploding Toffee may be a reference to the 2003 accident in which nine-year-old Taquandra Diggs from Starke, Florida suffered burns from an exploding jawbreaker. Fixed goofs *When Craig updated the website to no longer have an entire selection of things to do with the Flash player when right-clicked, the next page of candies was not shown when you clicked 'MORE', and it went back to 'Halloween Hullaballoo: PLAY'. *This goof can be fixed by using regular Internet, since sometimes both Character Profiles and this game are shoved over to the right side of the screen. External links Play Halloween Hullaballoo Play the Flash file